A boy And His Wolf
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: Johnny finds a wolf by the side of the road, the wolf decides to stay with him, and he dosent relise what freindship is till its gone.


I do not own any of the JTHM charcters only the wolf Nirvana her parents, her pack and Rhyme. oh and this story plot thing. and i would like help with my punctuation spelling and grammer if any one would like to be a beta reader contact me and help me out.

* * *

He noticed it laying there by the road side on the out skirts of the city, a large wolf shaped lump of blood matted black and white banded fur. Its was a large fae ( female wolf), one of its ears was ripped in half and it had a broken right front leg it looked to have been hit by a car. And Johnny wasn't sure what made him take it home.

Now it lay out on the dilapidated old sofa in the living room he had cleaned it up and brushed its fur out so it looked some what clean and had bandaged and splinted its front leg. He was sitting against a wall his knees against his chest his head on his arms, he hadn't noticed the fae wake up.

………………………………...

Nirvana woke up, her head felt fuzzy and her entire body ached. She had been exiled from the pack lands chased out by the pack member she knew and trusted. They had blamed her for the death of a pup when she failed to stop the hunters, it had earned her the name pup killer never to return. It took her a full minute to realise her surroundings weren't that of the tarmac river where a strange metal beast had collided with her nor the grassy verge where she heard some one talking. She was in a room a dark dusty room laying on a strange soft dead animal. As she looked round she caught the scent of death coming from a door and the smell of a human on one side of the room.

She pulled her self up as best she could, ignoring the pain in her leg she was made of tougher stuff then that she had to be strong and brave like her father the great black wolf Valhalla but kind and protective like her mother Rapture, they were gone now killed when she was a pup by hunters, making her a two tone outcast from the moon crystal pack and a pup killer all in one. She shook of these thoughts and silently limped over to the figure in the corner she could sense that it was a he and that he was sad. She could see in what light there was that he was skinny stick skinny she compared him to Rhyme the crazy stick thin story teller wolf that lived in a cave on her own and talked to trees and stones. She stopped her mind from wandering long enough to push her head through a gap between his legs an arms and looked up with her eyes into his face, he smiled a bit looking down at her.

……………………………..

Johnny petted the soft fur of the wolf for some reason it seemed to care about him. It had forced its self to limp over to him hadn't it so it must have feelings. "Hey fae you looked bad when I found you did you get in a fight with the rest of your pack." he whisper as he watched the wolf sort of nod its head. "So your exiled an outcast its seems like me and you will get along just fine. I'm Johnny or Nny for short." he said watching the fae stand up she walked over to a old CD rack and tipped it over placing a paw on a CD that had the word Nirvana written on it yellow. " You can understand me cant you fae so your names Nirvana." he said kneeling beside her.

………………………….

This Johnny seemed like a nice guy the under stood each other somehow and it seemed he was an outcast as well. She yawned showing off all her lovely razor sharp canine teeth. Before shaking her head and gently limping back to the sofa. she was drifting asleep and had failed to notice Johnny mover her head onto his lap and fall asleep with her.

She woke next morning to find the house thing empty, the front door open. Her leg hurt less she guessed she sprained it. And padded out side into the light. A small boy was playing jacks on his drive way. she sat on the bare dirt lawn of the box house thing and watched the boy. She notice some one maybe his father walk out to him, though she wasn't expecting him to shout at the boy about something and kick him. Hurting a child in her eyes was like hurting or killing a pup, it resulted in one of three things severe injury, exile or death. This time she decide on the injury one.

………………………………...

Johnny had turned the corner of his road brain freezy in hand he caught sight of Nirvana sitting out side. She was watching Squee play jacks and watched as his father hurt him. Johnny just wasn't expecting to see a kind gentle fae turn into a rabid psycho wolf, as she ran and launched at Squee's father tackling him to the ground she stood over him, her teeth lodged into his arm, snarling at the terrified man. The blood dripped to the floor and over her teeth fallen maw running over her fur. Her golden yellow eyes looked to be red tinted as well. "he didn't mean it." the boy said grabbing the fea's fur, Johnny stood close by watching. She released her grip and backed away standing in front of Squee, while his father ran in side. The wolf seemed to be able to go from kind, to psycho and back again in three minutes flat.

"So Squee I see you've met nirvana." Johnny said kneeling down and petting the wolfs head. Squee would have done the same if he had not just witnessed the attack made in his protection on his fathers now shredded arm.

………………………………...

Nirvana looked at Johnny who just smiled at her. Now she knew she belonged and was no pup killer. And she was sure that she wont be put down as feral pet because she was a wild wolf and my god didn't she just know it.

* * *

thankies for reading please reveiw my firt JTHM fic and would love thoes reveiws.

TTFN

Retro D.


End file.
